Final Destination: Equestria 3
by kabal1337
Summary: The conclusion to the Final Destination: Equestria trilogy is here in all of it's blood-soaked glory. When Candy has a terrifying premonition of a deadly plane disaster before it actually happens, Death is once again called back into duty to reclaim a new group of souls. OC submission has been closed.
1. Chapter 1

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my characters.

Author's Note: Here it is, the final story in this Equestrian gorefest. As the summary say, this is indeed the FINAL chapter of my Final Destination: Equestria trilogy. Allow me to restate that, this is YOUR last chance to submit an OC to one of my FD:E stories, all of which have been well-received by those who've participated. So, if you ever want to have your OC featured in a Final Destination: Equestria story, I recommend you submit a character as soon as possible. This story continues almost directly off of the previous FD:E, but it's not required reading to understand the story. Just as a warning, this story will contain strong language, gory violence, and sexual content (the rating will change to an M as soon as I close OC submissions) If you are not okay with any of those, then I recommend you click that little back button top-left side of your computer screen. Here's an intro to my characters, additional info and a form for submitting an OC will be provided below.

"Ugghh..." A tired groan escaped a pair of grey-silver lips and a pair of purple eyes fluttered open. The rays of heat emanating from the sun, starting it's never-ending routine of rising and falling, stung at her eyes as she tried sleep. Letting out a yawn, Candy swiped off her sheets and got up out of her bed. She stretched out her limbs and turned on the lights. Her bedroom was plainly decorated, only consisting of the essential bed, mirror, TV, and working desk she needed.

The unicorn took a look in the mirror to check herself. She was a petite mare, being smaller than most others her age. Her coat was a light silver-grayish color, while her mane was a shiny purple and reached down to her knees. She levitated a comb and used it fix her mane over to one side, just the way she liked it.

After heading to the bathroom to wash up, Candy trotted towards the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast.

"Hey there, sweet stuff." Her ears perked up at sound of a masculine voice speaking to her. She smiled and turned to face him. He was a larger earth pony stallion, with a short black mane and a chocolate-brown coat.

"Good morning, Choco." She turned around to face the stallion and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Why'd ya' wake up without me, babe?"

"I was just gonna surprise you with some breakfast."

"You're too good for me, ya' know that?"

Candy rolled her eyes. "Yeah Yeah, I know." She turned on the kitchen radio and popped in a random CD. It was Set the World Afire by Maregadeth.

"Bodies melted like a candle, a land without a face. No time to change your fate, no time left, it's too late." She sung along to the lyrics, but felt strangely uncomfortable afterwords. She liked that song, but for some odd reason it sent chills down her spine.

"Hey babe, when's that plane getting off?"

"Hm? Oh, 2:30. Why? You excited?"

"Of course I am. A whole week with just us and our friends in Manehatten. And at night, just the two of us in that hotel room, all alone." He smirked.

Candy giggled. "Yeah, I know how much you're looking forward to that, hon." The mare turned off the radio. "Mm!" She repressed a yell when she cut her hoof on a broken piece of glass she must've missed when she was cleaning up. She seemed to fall into a trance when the blood started dripping on the stove. Drop... By drop...

"Babe, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm alright."

Author's Note: Alright, submitting OC's is very simple. All you have to do is fill out the form bellow and PM me, or you could just leave it in a review, but PM's are preferred. Oh, and if I accepted your OC into the first or second Final Destination, then there's a good chance that I won't accept an OC by you again. Also, if you're going to submit an OC, then please make sure that you can leave consistent reviews. It's very frustrating for me to be writing one of these and only getting one or two reviews despite having accepted like 6 characters. Okay, here's the form:

Name:

Gender:

Age (remember, you are never too young to die!):

Type (Earth Pony, Unicorn, Pegasus, Griffon)

Coat color:

Mane color/style (obviously, this can be modified to feathers if you're not using a pony):

Eye color:

Cutie Mark (If it has one):

Physical description:

History (not required, but still cool to have):

Personality:

Any other info:

On a scale of one-to-ten, how gruesome do you want your character's death to be?:


	2. Chapter 2: Where The Dead Go To Die

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my own characters. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Here it is, the moment that I'm sure you've all been waiting for. I actually got less submissions than I did for the last two stories, which is odd but it did make my choices a little bit easier. So, here are the lucky (or unlucky, depending on how you look at it) OC's that managed to make the cut.

El Silencio

Sky Flyer

Mural

Clover

Nail Quiverwoods

Silent Wind

The reason that I decided to only go with six characters this time around is because I got less submissions than last time, and because characters from the last story are going to appear too and I don't want this to turn into a clusterfuck of characters. Now, let's get started!

Candy rested against the blue living room sofa on her side. She was done making breakfast and didn't feel like doing anything more until she had to leave for Manehatten. She looked around in boredom. Technically, the house belonged to her, but they shared it equally. Her sense of interior design, however, would leave most ponies already knowing who really owned the place. The whole house looked like it was carefully designed by a caring mare, with every detail from the curtains to the potted plant having been seen to.

Smiling, Choco wrapped his forelegs around her waist and rested on her. "Wanna have some fun before we leave, baby?"

The small mare gave him a playful shove. "You know we have a friend coming over, hon. I don't wanna be all smelly when she arrives. I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise."

"Aright, fine, I can wait." The stallion responded. He got up from his girlfriend and grabbed the TV remote from the coffee table.

The first channel was playing a live Wonderbolts show. In addition to the usual three (Soarin, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot) and the rest of the team, they were accompanied by a jet flying high above them. It was something they did whenever they could, although one of their shows had to be cut short when their jet disintegrated in midair.

Out of sheer lack of interest, he flipped the channel over to an exaggerative action movie. It was showing a scene where a buff stallion with a buzzcut was saving a group of mares from an exploding train

*Ding Dong!*

"I'll let'er in." Candy opened the door to be greeted by a young Pegasus mare, carrying a suitcase.

"Hi!" Clover greeted. Her coat and mane were both shades of green, her fur being much brighter than her mane. The same was true for her light green eyes. Adorning her flanks was a four-leaf clover, signifying her unusually good luck. Her body was sleek and attractive, despite her inactive nature.

"Hey Clover, come on in." The green pony gladly trotted in and took a seat at the couch. "So, anything new going on?" Candy asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Nope, nothing much."

"Really? No new boyfriends I should be knowing about?"

Clover blushed slightly. "Nope, still single."

"Really? I thought by now you would've found a new one, given how much you like to flirt." Candy smirked.

"I know, now I'm kinda just waiting for that perfect stallion, I guess."

"I'm sure you'll find him soon enough, hon." The smaller mare grabbed a soda from the fridge and rested with her friend. "Hey, Clover?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about, um, flying?"

"Flying? I don't really do much flying myself, but-"

"I meant flying on a plane."

"Oh. Well, as long as it's safe, I don't see any problems with it. I think it could be pretty convenient to ponies that can't just fly wherever they want with wings. Why?"

"Clover, I've been having these... Fears, lately."

"Fears? Candy, are you scared of flying?"

"No, not really. It's just that I've never actually gone flying before, it's a little scary, you know?"

Clover put a hoof on her shoulder. "Everypony's a little scared on their first ride. And besides, not many ponies do this, these types of planes are kind of a new thing. Everything's gonna be just fine, none of these things have ever blown up..." She smirked. "...Yet."

"Clover!" Candy laughed and gave her friend a playful shove.

The Pegasus started giggling as well. "Oh, come on, you know I'm joking!"

"Well it's not funny!"

"Haha, then why are you laughing!"

Candy gave one last chuckle before calmly resting against her friend. "We're leaving in a few minutes, I wonder whats taking Choco so long?

"You know how that guy can be, always taking his time and whatnot."

"Yeah..."

"Is something on your mind?"

"Well, it's just that me and Choco have been dating for three years now, and I'm wondering if he wants to, you know... Take things a little farther."

"You mean you wanna get married?"

"Sshh, don't be so loud, he can still hear us! But yeah, it's been on my mind, lately..."

While the two mares were speaking, Choco descended down the staircase to meet them. "Sorry to interrupt, ladies, but we don't have too long ti'll the plane leaves."

Candy got up from the couch and stretched out her forelegs. "Yeah, C'mon, we don't wanna miss that flight."

...

The Ponyville Airport was still somewhat of a work in progress. Due to a general lack of space (Ponyville isn't that big) it was built near a large, grassy field. Since travelling by plane still wasn't a very common method of movement (trains were far easier to produce and preferred by most ponies for their comfort and supposed safety), it was a relatively small port that only had around two planes.

"It's a pretty big place, dont'cha think?" Candy commented, trotting up to the airport alongside her friends.

"I hear the Manehatten Airport is even bigger, but that's because most ponies there are actually able to afford flying. Speaking of cash, how exactly were you two able to afford these tickets?" Clover asked.

Choco spoke up. "We won some kind of contest apparently. Not sure how, but we did."

"That's... Interesting, I guess. C'mon, what are we waiting for?" Clover said, eagerly trotting in with her friends.

Meanwhile, another pony was heading in. A unicorn stallion, appearing to be in his late teens. Mural's coat was a minty green, while his mane was a dark brown. Etched on his flank was a piece of paper with a paint brush. There were also a few little splotches of paint on his coat here and there.

"Wow, so this is what one of these airports look like." Mural commented, running in eagerly, not wanting to miss his first plane trip. "Ooph!" He bumped into somepony and fell on his back.

"Hm?" The other pony turned around. He was a muscular grey-coated stallion, on his head was a short black mane with a single purple streak running through. His cutie mark was that of a wrestling ring. The pony's name was El Silencio, or The Silence as most called him outside of his former wrestling career.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I should've been watching where I was going." Mural got up and backed away, feeling quite intimidated by the larger pony.

El Silencio smiled. "It's alright, I should've been paying attention. Are you here for the flight to Manehatten?"

"Actually yes, that's exactly what I'm here for." The younger stallion replied, feeling relieved at his apparent friendliness.

"I used to live there. Have you heard of somepony named "El Silencio?"

Mural put a hoof up to his chin in thought. "Hm... Isn't he like a famous wrestler or something?"

"Yup, and you're looking at him."

"Oh, I, uh, didn't know that. It's nice to meet you, El Silencio." Mural held out a hoof, which the other stallion promptly shook in greeting.

"Likewise, and you don't have to call me that, just call me Silence."

"Okay, Silence. My name's Mural. So, why are you heading back to Manehatten?"

He shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. I guess I could just use a change of scenery, I guess. I moved here a few years back to find work after I retired. It hasn't really been doing much for me lately, so I'm moving back to Manehatten."

"Oh. I'm moving back to visit my mom. You see, I'm an artist and I've been selling my paintings here for awhile in Ponyville, but my mom's always calling and asking why I never call or visit, all that stuff."

"I understand. Hey, it looks like it's about time for us to get our tickets. Are ya' headin' up or what?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll be there soon."

"Alright." Silence trotted away towards the ticket vendor.

While Mural took some time to admire his surroundings and find some artistic inspiration, something, or rather, somepony caught his eye.

It was an absolutely beautiful Pegasus mare that appeared to be his age. Her midnight black fur shined and outlined her lean figure. The young mare's mane was wavy and dark blue, reaching down to her knees. On her flank (Which Mural had a particularly hard time diverting his eyes from) was a cutie mark portraying a shooting star.

"S-she's beautiful." The young artist whispered, admiring every aspect of her body.

She turned around, and their eyes briefly met. Mural turned away with a warm blush on his face.

...

Nail Quiverwoods sighed and rested his slightly aged body against an airport bench. The earth pony seemed to be in his late thirties or perhaps early forties. His mane was grey and beginning to show signs of thinning, and his sky blue fur was dulling as well. The stallion's cutie mark was that of an old coffin, accurately displaying his profession.

"Flight 180 is scheduled to take flight in approximately twenty minutes." A mare's voice said through the airport loudspeakers.

"*Sigh*, I guess I better get goin'." He said, getting up and stretching out his limbs. Nail was heading to Manehatten for a funeral being held for a distant relative. In actuality, he couldn't care less, and was only going so the other's wouldn't ask him about his absence later.

"Three tickets, please." Candy said to the mare at the circular front desk.

The lady gave her an uninterested look and took out three tickets after being payed. "Okay, three tickets. Have a pleasant flight."

"Thank you, I'm sure we will." Clover responded before heading to plane docking bay with the other flyers.

The planes themselves were enormous. Built from metal, aluminum and steal, they were designed to last. They ran on a combination of fuel and magic power, designed to compliment eachother for maximum efficiency and safety.

"They're so big." Clover commented, gazing at the huge airborne vehicle.

"I bet it looks even cooler inside. C'mon, let's go." Candy said. She ran in alongside her boyfriend and best friend.

The inside of the vehicle was just as impressive. It was the same shining white as the outside, with plenty of upper compartments for storing luggage and belongings. The seating was divided into three long rows with two seats each.

Candy chose to sit down next to Choco for the trip. Resting her back against the soft seat, she opened up her suitcase and took out a clipboard and a sheet of paper. The unicorn levitated a pencil and started doing a quick sketch of the plane's interior. The small mare's job was that of a graphic design artist, as represented by her cutie mark, a pencil and paper. She often found that drawing whatever was around her to be great practice for her career. "Ah!" She squeaked when she sustained a paper cut. Deciding to settle for listening to some music, she put away the clipboard and grabbed her iHoof Nano. She put in her earbuds and picked a random song. It was "Screaming From the Sky" by Pony Slayer.

Clover sighed. As much as she wanted to sit with her best friend, she understood why she'd want to be with her boyfriend. 'Hmm, are there any cute stallions here?' She thought.

After some looking, Clover found herself a possible match. His coat was a very dark blue, nearly being black. The older-looking pegasus' mane was messy and dark black. But by far the most distinguishing feature was his wings. Rather than being the usual feathered wings, they were a pair of black, leathery bat wings. She'd seen a few of Luna's royal guards with this trait, but the mare had never seen them up close before.

She gently tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hi. You don't mind if take a seat here, right?"

The stallion shrugged silently.

"Um, a-alright." She took a seat next to him. "So, what's your name?"

"Silent Wind." He mumbled, keeping his eyes facing the floor.

"I'm Clover. It's very nice to meet you, Silent Wind."

He briefly turned to face the younger mare. Clover looked deeply into his dark blue eyes and blushed.

"So..." Clover tried to stir up a conversation. "I couldn't but notice your wings, they're very unique."

Again he didn't respond, just giving a shrug in response.

"Are you a royal guard? I've never seen anypony with those kinds of wings outside of Canterlot."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Oh... Alright." Giving up, she opted to just take out a book and read for the rest of the trip.

Mural looked throughout the plane in search of the pretty young mare he saw earlier. He desperately hoped that they were on the same flight. Eventually, he found the mare of his dreams sitting alone. His heart was practically on fire as he took a seat next to the Pegasus.

"Um, h-hello." Mural nervously greeted.

"Hm?" She turned to face him. The stallion blushed intensely when he saw those deep violet eyes. "Oh, hello. I don't think we've met before, what's your name?"

"I-It's Mural."

"I'm Star Flyer. It's nice to meet you." She held out a hoof.

"Likewise." He smiled and blushed even harder when he shook her hoof.

Nail decided to take a seat by himself. Relaxing against the seats back cushion, he took out his smartphone to check for any new orders.

"Nope, nope, nope, maybe, nope..." He mumbled before before putting his smartphone back. He sighed when he felt the need to use the restroom and got up to take care of that.

The plane's speaker echoed the pilot's voice. "Everypony fasten your seat belts, we're ready for takeoff."

The airplane started moving forwards slightly before taking off into full upwards flight towards Manehatten. It's wheels retracted into it's hull and the vehicle triumphantly took to the sky.

That same sense of fear took hold over Candy. She looked out the plane window, wanting this whole thing to end.

The cabin lights started flickering on and off. This was enough to worry some ponies, but it wasn't long before the plane started rocking in every direction.

"Um, it looks like we may be dealing with some minor turbulence, everypony make sure yer' seat belts are secure and try to remain calm."

Candy looked out the airplane window in fear. From her position, she could see one of the massive turbines that helped drive the plane mounted underneath a wing. She squinted when she noticed something out of place. A small hint of orange was coming out of one, almost like fire. Suddenly, the whole turbine spewed out a stream of orange fire that ignited the rest of it.

"Holy shit!" Candy cried out. She put her face up to the window. She wasn't the only pony that noticed, others were starting to panic as well.

"E-everypony, please try to remain calm, this is nothing to be worried about."

*BOOM!*

The flaming turbine exploded in a brilliant blast of hot colour. Sharp pieces of it's innards shot out and flew right back into the plane as a result of gravity.

Everypony was screaming or panicking. What was supposed to be a peaceful ride to a wealthy city was instead turned into a nightmare trip. The pieces of metal tore through the plane's hull and were shredding through ponies. Limbs were sliced of, ponies were impaled and stabbed by the flying debris.

Candy was closing her eyes and looking away. This was just a bad dream, it had to be. She opened her eyes when she felt something wet hit her face. She let out a bloodcurdling scream when she witnessed the source. A fan blade from the turbine had went straight into Choco's neck and killed him instantly. Blood gushed out of his open jugular and sprayed all over.

"N-no, this can't be happening!" Candy screamed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Aaahh!" Clover screamed at the top of her lungs. Pieces of flaming metal had ignited certain parts of the planes interior. One of the luggage holders above popped open and a suitcase came tumbling out. It opened as soon as it hit the floor and a bottle of 180 proof vodka came out. Almost instantly reacting to the heat, the alcoholic drink turned into a grenade and exploded in a burst of of broken glass, further spreading the fire.

"Ack!" A piece of broken glass flew into Clover's mouth. Blood gushed out of her jaws as she choked and her throat was sliced apart. It wasn't long before she died gurgling on her own crimson fluid.

Mural and Star Flyer clung to eachother tightly for dear life. Pieces of the plane were being ripped off or exploded, many ponies were either dying or horrifically injured. The plane was a meat grinder, determined to kill everpony inside.

A piece of the plane's hull near the two was ripped off, and Mural was nearly sucked out of the plane before his hoof was grabbed by his crush.

"Star Flyer!"

"Mural, hold on!" She gripped onto his hoof with every ounce of strength she had. But it was all in vain. The force of the wind sent the stallion out of the open cavity and he was sucked into a turbine. Star could only scream as blood and shredded pieces of his internal organs were sprayed all over her coat and the plane's interior.

El Silencio grunted and tried his hardest to grab onto a seat. One of his forelegs was horrifically mangled and bleeding. But not even his strength could save him from fate, he was sucked out of the plane and split in half by the plane's wing.

"No, no, no, no!" Candy repeated over and over again. She was sobbing uncontrollably in response to the horrors around her. Blood and innards splattered every possible wall and crevice. Nothing could ever prepare somepony for something as atrocious as what she was being forced to see.

"Ugh, fuck this!" Silent Wind flared out his wings and attempted to fly out of one of the plane's new holes. His attempt was cut short when another turbine exploded right next to him. He didn't have time to scream before his flesh was fried in a burst of searing flame.

Nail Quiverwoods stumbled out of the restroom in a daze. His head was bleeding and everything was blurry.

Another explosion erupted inside the plane. This one tore a metal seat right from it's spot and sent it tumbling down the walkway before it slammed right into Nail's face. It's edge wedged it's way into the aged earth pony's mouth and tore his jaws apart.

*BOOM!*

The entire aircraft was engulfed in flurries of orange and red. The explosion started at the cockpit and made it's way to the rest of the plane, each segment erupted in a brilliant flash of heat.

The force of the cockpit's explosion pushed Candy out of her seat and sent her tumbling to the back of the plane. She backed into a corner and could only watched as the eruptions neared her. She watched Star Flyer being burned to death by steel-meltingly hot flames.

Candy closed her eyes when the flames inevitably reached her. The mare could feel the fur on her body being singed away and her flesh frying and bubbling before the entire aircraft was engulfed in fire...

"Okay, three tickets. Have a pleasant flight."

"Huh?" Candy frantically looked around. No longer was she inside of a burning plane, she was still inside the airport at the front desk. There were no mutilated ponies, no flaming turbines, and no explosions. It was just a regular airport. Her hooves trembled and her throat felt dry as a desert.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The front lady asked.

"We can't get on this plane."

"What?" Clover asked.

"W-we can't get on this plane! We have to get out of here, this plane's gonna fucking explode!"

Choco put a hoof on her shoulder. "Honey, please, just try and calm down-"

"NO! I'm not gonna fucking calm down!"

"Candy, please just calm down, we know you're scared-"

"No, I saw it! I-I saw everything! I saw the plane fucking explode, I saw us all die, I saw it!"

"Babe, P-please, just try and calm yourself. We don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Hey!" Silent Wind ran up to the scene. "Could you please shut up? I don't like hearing this bullshit before I even have to get on the fucking plane."

Choco growled and got up in his face. "Hey, don't tell my girl to shut up!"

The Pegasus yelled and through a punch at him, but he moved out of the way and instead hit Nail Quiverwoods.

It wasn't long before the small conflict turned into a full-blown hoof fight. Guards were being called in to restrain the stallions, all while Candy cried on the floor.

...

Mural let out a sigh as he looked out the window next to Star Flyer, watching the plane take off. Unlike the other's, they had chosen to stay by choice. They couldn't figure out why, and they were starting to regret it.

"Well, there they go, and here we stay." The artist said.

"This is bullshit." Silent Wind grumbled.

Meanwhile, Candy was still weeping on the floor. Clover trotted to her friend with a frown and put a hoof on her shoulder. "Honey, could you please just try and tell us what you saw?"

The unicorn wiped her eyes with a forehoof. "I... I saw everything. All of us died, the plane blew up... I saw it all-"

"OH SHIT!"

The loud curse had everyone looking at the source. They could all see it, but it took them a few seconds to believe it. Flight 180 had exploded in mid-flight, pieces were falling and being sent every which way. All eyes diverted towards Candy, who was now sobbing even harder.

*CRAASSSHHH*

Without warning, a piece of flaming turbine smashed into the airports ceiling. To everypony's disgust, it smashed straight into Choco's torso. His midsection burst like a balloon and it's contents spewed all over the floor. Blood, intestines, and other organs now decorated the shining white tile floor.

Author's Note: So, how's that for a first chapter, eh? As always, please be sure to leave a review. Also, if your OC is in this story, please favorite/alert. Seriously, it should just be common courtesy at this point.


	3. Chapter 3: Aftermath

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my characters. All other oc's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: A chapter within around a week! Not bad, eh? So, with this chapter and later ones as well, I'm really trying to flesh out and develop these characters. Character Development is something that I felt was lacking in FD:E2.

Candy sat on a chair in well-lit room inside the Ponyville Police Station. Every other pony she managed to save was present as well except for Clover. The whole room was silent, not a single word was being spoken. The mare's face was still stained with tears from crying for several hours straight.

The uncomfortable silence was finally broken when a police officer silently walked Clover back into the waiting room. She sighed and took a seat next to her friend. Everypony was carefully interrogated on what they knew about the situation.

"Listen honey, none of us here think any of this is your fault." She spoke softly and gently moved a lock of hair from Candy's face.

Candy slumped back into her chair. "I-I know, Clover. I miss my Choco..." She whimpered before grabbing her friend in a hug and continuing to weep into her coat.

"I miss him too, honey. Everything's gonna be okay, we're gonna get through this together." The Pegasus tried to comfort her friend.

A stallion with a blood red coat and a faded grey mane trotted in. The officer, known as Officer Ward, was the one who was responsible for speaking with every witness and acquiring as much information as possible. "You're all free to go."

...

Nail Quiverwoods wrote down some last measurements before handing the paper to his customer.

"T-thank you." The mare stammered, shakily taking the note with tears streaming down her cheeks. She headed outside without saying a word.

Nail sighed and rested against his sofa. The stallion ran Ponyville's only coffin building business. Since he was really the only one who worked there, it was his job to measure the bodies and build every coffin. Since Ponyville was such a small place and most of it's residents were in very good condition due to the town's excellent health care, he really didn't find himself working too much for his liking.

It was a family business that he'd taken over ever since his father died of a heart attack. One of his great grandfather's built this house for the purpose that it still served to this day. Of course, it had to be touched up to be a bit more appealing. For example, the cushioned chairs and ceiling mounted television obviously weren't there from the beginning. A coffin building center can't be too gloomy, after all.

"Hm?" Nail's ears perked up when he heard somepony enter the shop. It was an upset looking yellow Pegasus mare with a long, shiny pink mane. She was wheeling in a box with a closed top. "Is there something I can help you with, Sunbeam?" He asked. The two already knew eachother, although not by much.

"Take a guess." She wheeled in the box and left it next to Nail's hooves.

Out of curiosity, the older stallion lifted off the cover and looked inside, only to recoil back and close his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he lifted it completely off and took a good look at the body.

He recognized it as belonging to Caramel, one of the farmhands that worked at Sweet Apple Acre's. The top of his skull was completely torn open and dry blood stained his coat. Whatever had caused the injury nearly ripped off his upper jaw and scooped out most of his brain matter.

Nail whistled. "I haven't seen anything like this in years."

"Two years?"

He raised an eyebrow. Two years ago, he'd been faced with several cases of particularly brutal accidents. He vividly remembered one in particular, a young stallion sliced perfectly in half as a result of a botched teleportation. "Yeah."

"Are you gonna measure it, or what?"

"Okay, no need to rush." Nail took out a roll of measuring tape that he always seemed to have with him. While Sunbeam eyed him expressionlessly, the coffin-builder decided to try and lighten up the mood with his own brand of humor. "Hey, look at it this way, at least he wont have to worry about headaches anymore, eh?" He gestured towards where his brain should've been in his hallowed out skull, giving out a dry, croaky laugh.

Sunbeam's face turned to one of dumbfounded shock before changing to unbridled anger. The mare swung a forehoof and punched Nail in the face. Restraining herself from doing anymore, she turned around and headed outside. "When should I come back?" She briefly turned around to face him.

Nail got up and rubbed the spot where he'd been hit. "Business is slow today, so I can probably get the coffin done in around three hours."

"How much?" Sunbeam headed outside.

"I reckon about one-hundred'n fifty bits."

"Can I pay later?"

"Of course."

"Great." She trotted out.

"Have a nice day, ma'am."

"Go fuck yourself."

When the doors finally closed, Nail sighed. "I... I probably deserved that."

...

Silent Wind stretched out his wings and got up. Yawning, he opened up his dark blue eyes and looked around his home. His house really wasn't anything special. The walls were plain, the furniture was plain, everything was plain. It was a small house, something he was able to afford ever since that day.

"Ah!" He grabbed his head when he felt another flashback. Ever since he saw that aircraft explode yesterday, all he could think about was his days as a royal guard. He saw one of his squad carriages being destroyed in midair by an anti-air shell in the midst of a war. Seeing his friend's lives being erased in the blink of an eye. Silent finally managed to shake the image out of his head.

"Ugh..." He groaned. He wasn't having a very good week, and what happened yesterday certainly didn't help. His clinical depression was sinking down worse than ever and his outbursts were getting more violent.

Silent trotted to his kitchen and grabbed a Hoofweiser from the fridge. He suddenly remembered what his therapist said about his alcohol consumption. He shrugged. "Eh, what she doesn't know won't hurt her." The bat-winged Pegasus said before downing the whole bottle in nearly one chug.

Silent looked at the bottle and felt a strange emptiness inside. Deciding to fill it with more alcohol, he grabbed another beer and chugged it in a similar fashion. After wiping his muzzle, he threw away the bottles and decided to head outside for nice evening fly.

Flying under the influence of alcohol was generally frowned upon and greatly discouraged, some places even putting hefty fines and jail time on drunk flyers. Silent vividly remembered seeing a young cadet being dishonorably discharged for going out for a quick afternoon fly after downing a single beer.

"Ah!" He put a hoof on his head. "Fuck, not again!" He shut his eyes as the flashbacks returned to him in full force while he flew.

"Private Silent! THIS IS NOT A FUCKING DRILL! Grab a rifle and get yer' ass in gear!"

"Get out of my head!" Silent shouted at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, the whole world around him disappeared and was replaced with a warzone. Bullets were whizzing by his head. Shells and missiles were exploding in the air and killing his comrades.

"Private Silent! What the hell are you doing! Quit crying and get in the fight!"

"AAAAHGG! FUCK OFF!"

*CRASH!*

Silent fell to the ground. In an instant, he returned to the real world around him. His head was throbbing painfully, and everything seemed blurry. He could barely make out a few trees and figured he was in the Everfree Forest.

"Ugh..." He rubbed his head only to find that it was bleeding. Silent heard something and looked his side to see something yellow with pink at the top nearing.

"O-oh my." He heard the unknown figure say before his consciousness faded away.

...

Mural gulped and his legs shook in front of the small, dark blue house he was standing in front of. He briefly took out a slip of paper from his saddlebags and checked it to make sure he was at the right place. "C'mon Mural, you can do this. All you need to do is walk in and say hi." He gave himself a pep talk before mustering up the courage.

Finally, he took a deep breath and knocked on the front door. Mural waited a few seconds before Star Flyer answered the door.

"Hi Mural." She greeted.

Mural blushed and smiled nervously. "Hello, Star Flyer. It's very nice t-to see you again."

"Likewise." She led him into her house. "Oh, and you can just call me Star."

"Okay, Star." He smiled and nodded. The Artist's eyes darted around and observed his surroundings. The walls were painted to match her coat, and all of her furniture was a shade of blue.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Hm? No, that's fine, I'd hate to impose and I've already had lunch. Star, this looks like a very nice place."

"Thanks. You're probably wondering how I managed to afford this on my own, earn't you?"

"Perhaps just a little."

"Well, I left my parents when I was just sixteen. They didn't like it, but they accepted my decision and loaned me some money to buy a house. I managed to find myself a decent job and that's how I got where I am now."

"I left my mother to live here in Ponyville. She gave me more than I really needed so I could find a home and start selling my art."

"Your mother?"

A slight pang of sadness hit him. "I never knew my father. My mum refuses to tell me anything about him."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, it really doesn't matter now."

"You know, If you ever need somepony to talk to, I'll listen." The young mare rested her head on Mural's shoulder.

Mural blushed furiously at the contact. "Um, T-thank you, I'll be sure to keep that mind."

"Mhm..." Star nuzzled her head further into his shoulder.

...

Clover hummed a tune as she trotted down Ponyville's ever-busy streets. The sun was shining and despite what happened yesterday she was trying her hardest to remain happy. The young Pegasus was headed towards Candy's house for a day alone with her best friend. The two hadn't spoken since yesterday, and Clover hoped that she was doing okay on her own.

While she was trotting, she spotted a familiar somepony buying something at a stand. He was a muscular stallion, and it took her a few seconds to remember his name.

"Hey, Silence!" She flared out her wings and flew in his direction.

"Hm?" El Silencio put the DVD he purchased away in his saddle bag and turned around. "Oh, hey. Uh, Clover, is it?"

"Yup, that's my name. So, what's up?" She asked, tucking in her wings and trotting next to him.

"Nothing in particular. I was kinda looking forward to going back to Manehatten, but that's probably not gonna happen anytime soon. You?"

"I'm just heading to my friend's place."

"Oh, which one is your friend?"

"Her name's Candy. You remember her, right?"

"Oh yeah, she's the one who pretty much saved all our asses, isn't she?"

"Eeyup! That's the one. Wanna go meet her?"

"Now that I think of it, I never properly thanked her for saving my life."

"Then C'mon, what are you waiting for?" She trotted towards Candy's residence with Silencio at her side. While they walked, Clover looked at the stallion. Her eyes fell onto his shifting muscles and handsome face. He was an attractive stallion, no doubt. "So, are you doing anything tonight?"

"Hm? No, I don't really have any plans."

"Oh, well... Do you wanna hang out together? Like, just the two of us?"

"Hang out?"

"Yeah, hang out."

Silencio shrugged. "I don't see why not, I suppose."

Eventually, the two made it over to Candy's house. Clover fluttered her way to the front door and rapped on it with a hoof.

"G-go away!" Candy's voice shouted from inside. The silver mare sounded like she was sobbing.

"Honey, it's me, Clover. Could I please come in? I brought a friend with me."

"I-I don't care! I wanna be alone!"

"Candy, come on! We're trying to help you!" Clover yelled. She sighed and took out a credit card from her saddlebags. She slid it up and down into the door's small opening until she heard a *click!*. She smiled and effortlessly opened the door.

'How the hell did she just do that?' Silencio thought, trotting in with Clover.  
Inside her house, Candy sat alone on her couch . The unicorn was sobbing and holding a framed photo of her and Choco to her chest.

Clover took a seat next to her friend. "Honey, I know you miss him..."

"We were gonna get married!" She cried, clutching the picture harder to her body. "We were gonna s-start a f-family together!"

"I know, hon, I know you wanted those things, but it's just too late now. You can't spend your whole future dwelling on the past."

Candy put away the photo and wiped her tears with a hoof. She closed her eyes and embraced her friend in a tight hug. "I know, Clover."

"We're gonna make it through this together, honey." The pegasus rubbed her back.

"Hm?" Candy just noticed the other figure in the room. "Um, hello?" She recognized him from the police station, but couldn't quite remember his name.

"Hello Candy." He trotted towards her. "Uh, do you two want me to leave?"

Clover spoke up. "Don't you have something to tell Candy?"

"Yeah, I guess I do." He smiled. "Candy, thank you for saving my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now."

Candy blushed slightly. "Oh, uh, you're welcome." She smiled at him.

...

"Ugh..." Silent Wind slowly opened his eyes. He tried to rub his aching head when he noticed that there was some kind of cloth wrapped around it. "Where the hell am I?" He mumbled. He could see that he was in some kind of house, although it didn't look any house he'd ever been in. There were lots of objects like bird houses and animal walkways scattered about.

"Hm? Oh, you're awake." He heard a soft, feminine voice say. A Pegasus mare with a butter yellow coat and a long pink mane fluttered towards him.

She tried to take hold of one of his forelegs, but Silent quickly pulled it away.

"Please? You had a really bad cut when I found you and I need to make sure it hasn't gotten infected."

Silent grumbled and kept the forehoof to himself.

"Please? Pretty please?"

"Ugh, fine." The stallion gave in and let her take hold of his hoof. She took out a cloth and started to clean the wound.

"So, um, what's your name?" The mare asked.

"Silent Wind. You?"

"Fluttershy."

Author's Note: When I was writing Nail's scene, I just realized that Sunbeam's color scheme is exactly the same as Fluttershy's. I never noticed that before. Also, does anyone here watch Superjail? Does anyone find it odd that whenever I'm writing Mural's dialogue, I always read it in the warden's voice? Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please be sure to leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4: Fatal Tragedy

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my characters. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: Hello, readers. I greatly apologize for the delay, but I've got a new chapter for you guys and I hope you all enjoy it. As always, please leave a review.

"So, why'd you take me here?" Silent Wind asked, taking a sip from a cup of hot chocolate that Fluttershy provided him with. The stallion was resting on her living room sofa, everything below his shoulders was covered in a blanket. There was a white cloth wrapped around his head and one of his forelegs was bandaged up. Fluttershy was sitting next to him on chair to make sure he was okay.

"Oh, I was taking a walk around the Everfree Forest, and I found you by a tree. You weren't moving and your head was bleeding, so I made sure you were alive and I brought you here."

"You carried me here by yourself?"

Fluttershy blushed. "It wasn't that hard, really."

Silent Wind hesitated slightly before pulling the blanket off of him and getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?" The mare asked, putting a gentle hoof on his shoulder.

"I'm leaving. Thanks for everything, Shy, but I think I feel better enough to go home now."

"You should stay here a little longer, we don't know how bad you hit your head or if you hurt yourself in some other way. Please?"

Silent sighed and got back to resting on the couch. He looked up at the concerned mare and ran his eyes up and down her body. She was quite attractive; a deliciously curvy form topped off with a rather plump set of flanks. "Shy, I couldn't help but notice the interesting décor you've got here. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're a vet?"

"I'm not an official vet or anything, but I'm usually the first person anypony comes to whenever they need help with anything involving animals."

"You like animals?"

"Oh, I love animals! I have since I was just a filly, and it's even my cutie mark! See?" She spoke enthusiastically and wiggled her hips, emphasizing her rump.

"Uh, yeah, that's a nice cutie mark." Silent replied, focusing his eyes on what she was showing him.

Fluttershy gasped when she realized what she was doing and froze in place. "Oh, I-I'm so sorry, I d-didn't mean to be so forward like that-"

The stallion dismissed her with a hoof. "It's okay, really. You know, I'm gonna take another wild guess and say that you're pretty shy, huh?"

"Sometimes I am, but I've gotten a lot better about it. I used to be so shy that I'd even have trouble speaking with new ponies. So..." She thought of something to say, anything to spark a conversation. "What do you like to do?"

"Drinking, gambling, and sex. The usual."

The butter yellow Pegasus blushed. "Oh, that's..."

"I know what you're thinking. I was way into those things a long time ago back when I lived in Las Pegasus, I guess I was trying to... cope with something that happened awhile back."

"W-what happened?"

"I used to be a royal guard, I'll leave it at that."

"Oh... Is there anything else you like to do? Like, what you do for a living?"

"A living? I used to be a body guard, but I quit a few weeks ago. I was gonna head to Manehatten to take up a job as a carpenter, but there were some... Complications, and that ended up not happening. So I'm unemployed at the movement, I'll probably end up getting some low-end job as a farmhand or a factory worker."

"Mmm... If you don't mind me asking, why earn't you a royal guard anymore?"

Silent frowned. "It's not something I like to talk about, okay?"

"I'm sorry..." Fluttershy tried to change the subject. "How are you feeling?"

The stallion sat up and stretched. "My back is a little sore."

"Do you want me to take care of that?" She raised up a hoof.

He raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure."

"Okay, just lay down on your belly."

"Alright." Silent did as he was told. Fluttershy took off the blanket and gently started to run her hooves across his back; rubbing and lightly squeezing any stressed points.

"Is this good?"

"Ooohh, that's great, Shy." The stallion moaned. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. "Could you go a little lower?"

"Of course." She started rubbing a little closer to his flanks.

"Yeeaah, that's perfect..." Silent was loving this. He was relaxed, a cute mare was giving him a massage, and he had a comfy place to stay for a little while. What wasn't there to like? While his back was being tended to, some dirty thoughts started popping up in his head. He couldn't help thinking about how great it would be to bend her over and give her his own kind of treatment. Silent tried blocking out the thoughts when he felt his wings start to go stiff.

"You have a lot of tension in your back."

"Yeah..." He closed his eyes with a blissful smile while Fluttershy continued to tend to him. 'Man, this mare is so fricken' hot' Silent thought dreamily.

"I think I'm finished, is your back still sore?"

Silent got up and stretched out his back and wings. "Nope, I feel great! Thanks, Shy."

Fluttershy blushed. "T-thank you. B-but I'm really not that great, the spa twins are way better than me."

"I've been to the spa. You're better, trust me."

The shade of crimson on her face deepened. "-are you hungry? I was g-gonna make us some soup."

"Sounds great, I'm starvin'." Silent replied, getting up onto his hooves and following Fluttershy to the kitchen.

"Silent?" Fluttershy grabbed some ingredients from the fridge and turned on the stove.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to help me feed the animals later? It's just that there's so many-"

"Sure, I'll help."

"A-are you sure? You don't have to if you-"

"No, it's alright. I may as well earn my stay."

Fluttershy sprinkled some spices into the soup mix. "Thank you. Silent, you're a very kind stallion, I couldn't imagine somepony like you being a Royal Guard." She said jokingly.

Silent smiled and moved closer to her. "That's funny, I've never heard that before." He draped a foreleg around her. "Thanks for taking me here, I don't know many mares that would take a strange stallion into their house."

The yellow mare blushed furiously. "I-It's no problem, really. I'm sure it's something anypony would've done in that situation."

"Anypony as nice as you, maybe. Here, let me help." The stallion pressed himself a little closer to her. To Fluttershy's surprise, he took a shaker and sprinkled just the right amount of spice into the mix.

"You know how to cook?"

"I used to be my squad's chef when I was stationed in Antarcticolt."

"You were stationed in Antarcticolt?"

"Yeah... But let's not talk about that. So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?"

...

Mural shifted slightly on Star Flyer's couch. The two teenage ponies were still in her living room together. The mare's head was comfortably nuzzled into his shoulder; they would occasionally share glances into each other's eyes and blush.

"Um, Star Flyer."

"Yes?" She looked at him with those lovingly deep violet eyes.

"Uh..." Mural's cheeks flushed crimson. "C-could I draw you?" He took a piece of paper and a pencil out of his saddlebag.

Star blinked a few times before smiling. "You wanna draw me?"

The stallion's cheeks turned redder by the second. "I-If you don't want me to-"

"No, it's fine. Hold on..." She fluttered out of her living room and grabbed a chair from the kitchen. "Okay, I'm ready." The Pegasus sat down in a modest yet attractive fashion. Not showing off anything, but not hiding her beauty either.

Mural put his pencil to the paper. He far preferred painting, but he didn't have his supplies with him and drawing was usually more practical anyways. The artist skillfully ran the sharpened tip of his utensil across the thin canvas. He faithfully recreated every inch of her form on the paper, putting extra detail into her mesmerizing eyes and blushing when he drew her lower body. "It's finished." He handed the complete artwork to his crush.

"Mural, this is amazing. How long have you been drawing like this?"

"Since I was just a colt." Mural rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously.

"This is great- Wait, why are my flanks so big?"

"W-what!" He grabbed the paper out of her hooves.

Star giggled. "I'm just joking!" She laughed, taking the drawing and examining it further.

"Y-you can keep it, if you want."

"Awww, you're too sweet, you know that? Come'ere!" She wrapped her forelegs around his neck in a gentle hug. Mural blushed and timidly returned the embrace. A content smile appeared on his face as he sweetly pressed the side of his muzzle against her neck. The two ponies stayed like that before Star suddenly pulled away.

"Hm?"

She put the drawing into a saddlebag hanging off the wall. "Do you wanna go outside with me? It's really nice out there and I've been cooped up here nearly all day."

"Uh, sure." The unicorn levitated over his saddlebag and out it on.

"Great." Star put on her saddlebag and stretched out her wings. She turned off the lights and headed outside with her new friend.

...

Twilight Sparkle sighed and fell back onto her couch. The unicorn's eyes drifted their view around her library in boredom. Her assistant, Spike, was off on a date with Scootaloo and probably wouldn't be coming back in another few hours. She didn't even want to think about what those two were doing on their own.

"Mommy?" She heard a soft voice say to her.

Twilight smiled. "Hey there, Sky Sparkle." She used magic to help her son up onto the couch. He giggled and crawled onto her lap. The youngling was just around four years old, perhaps less. "Mm?" She heard somepony knocking at her door. "Come in!"

Mural trotted into the hallowed-out tree along with Star Flyer. The younger Pegasus mare briefly greeted Twilight and her son before taking off to the upper floors of the library.

"Hello, Twilight." Mural trotted towards the librarian and took a seat next to her and the small colt. "And hello, Sky Sparkle." He patted the young one's head. "How's everything going?"

"Great! You're paintings have been wonderful for the library." She replied, gesturing towards some of the artwork set up near the bookshelves.

"Thanks, but I still think we should up your share of the profits to-"

Twilight put a hoof to his mouth. "No, that's alright. They're your paintings, you deserve it."

Mural smiled. "I know, I just wanna help make sure the foal's getting everything it needs."

She smiled. "I'm supporting us just fine, there's really no need. So, what're you here for?"

"The newest edition of Artist's Guide to Realism just came out-"

"Eighth shelf, first row." She smiled.

"Great, Thanks Twi." He got up to look.

Another stallion walked into the library, a pegasus. He had a shiny teal coat and a blond mane that reached down to his shoulder blades. "Twi?"

"Hi Teal. Are you looking for anything?"

"Do you have any books on parenting?" Teal Wings asked.

"Yes, they should be at the second shelf, third row. By the way, how's Shooting Star doing?"

"She's doing great. The doctor said our foal should be arriving sometime this month." He replied, sitting down and ruffling up Sky Sparkle's mane playfully.

"That's wonderful! I can't wait to see what it looks like. Oh, did the doctor-"

"It's a colt, that's what the doctor said." Teal finished her sentence with a smile.

Mural couldn't help listening in to the conversation. Teal Wings? He swore he heard the name before, but he couldn't quite put his hoof on it.

...

*Clank!*

"Whew... I think that's the last one." Nail Quiverwoods hammered the final nail into Caramel's coffin. The stallion let out a tired breath and sat down on his haunches. "I'm getting too old for this." In actuality, he was only thirty seven, but at times he felt older.

"Nail?"

"Hm?" He turned to see Applejack trotting into his workplace. Nail greeted her with a quick nod and got back up onto his hooves. The Apple and Quiverwoods family had close ties with each other, and the latter was often the first to be approached whenever there was a death in the Apple family.

"Howdy." Applejack greeted solemnly, tipping her hat. Resting upon her back was a tiny, sleeping earth pony colt; An orange mane sat atop his head, his coat was a light brown and his eyes were exact replica's of his mother's emerald green orbs. Nopony knew who the father was, and she refused to tell.

"Howdy. Can I help you with anything?"

Applejack wiped her eyes. "Granny Smith just passed."

Nail nodded. He was surprised that Granny Smith lived as long as she did, he knew it was bound to happen any day. "Is there anything specific you want for the coffin?"

"Nope, nothin' fancy. Big Mac already got the measurements." The farm pony handed Nail a slip of paper with the numbers.

"Okay, when do you need it by?"

"Ah need it by next Wednesday, that's when the wake's happenin'."

"I'll have it done." He assured her. The older stallion decided not to try and make any light of this, he figured it would be disrespectful given his relationship with the Apple family and he didn't want to get his flanks kicked by Applejack. Mostly the latter reason.

Applejack was trotting out when she turned to say one last thing to him. "Oh, and yer' invited." She said before leaving.

Nail sighed and rested on a chair. He had a good few days to get that coffin done, and it only took him around three hours to get a good coffin finished so he decided to take a little break. Business was quite slow today, even slower than usual. The coffin builder thought the plane explosion would've brought in an influx of customers, although it turned out that most of the bodies couldn't be found or were just mutilated and burned so badly that there was really no point. As glad as he was that the ponies around him weren't dying, it wasn't doing his business any favors.

"Have I really gotten this screwed up?" Nail asked himself when he realized what he was thinking; Wanting more deaths to fuel his profit was a thought he pushed away and refused to think.

"N-Nail?" Sunbeam trotted into the building and stammered his name. Tears were running down her cheeks and her lips were quivering.

"Oh, Sunbeam. I've just finished that coffin-"

His sentence was cut off when Sunbeam abruptly lunged at him and wrapped her forelegs around the stallion's neck in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I hit you! I-I just lost my cool, I'm sorry!" She sobbed into his chest.

Nail rubbed the back of her neck and spoke in soft tone to try and calm her down. "It's okay, there's no need to cry, I deserved it..."

"No you didn't! I'm sorry, I was just so angry about this whole thing and I took it out on you!" The mare nuzzled her head further into his chest. "N-Nail?"

"Yes?"

"Hold me." She let herself carelessly fall against his body, leaving Nail holding her against him.

The older stallion carried Sunbeam to a chair and let her cry into his chest while he held her.

"I'm sorry, I-it's just that I... I feel empty! I feel alone, I feel like nopony loves me, the only pony that really cared about me is dead!"

"Sunbeam, you know that's not true. There are plenty of ponies that love and care about you."

"Please don't leave me alone, Nail." Sunbeam looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He sighed. "I won't." The stallion looked down at the younger pony clinging to him. He never noticed how attractive she was until now. She looked so vulnerable and innocent; the way she staring at him with those big, watery eyes. Nail hugged her closer and rubbed the pegasus' back.

"N-Nail? You're n-not do-doing anything, are you?"

"Business is a bit slow, yes..."

She wiped her tears with a foreleg. "C-could you please come home with me?"

Nail shifted a bit in response. "I'm not so sure about that-"

"Please?" Sunbeam moved forward until their noses were touching.

"Alright, fine, I'll close up the shop early today."

...

Clover smiled and closed the door behind her as she trotted into her house. She, Candy, and El Silencio had just gotten done spending some time together outside. She noticed how Candy seemed to be warming up just a little bit to Silencio.

She put away her saddlebags on the couch and and turned on the living room TV. Her home was quite nicely decorated; It's decor was designed with a luck theme in mind. The walls were painted grass green and the furniture reflected a serene atmosphere. Hanging from the ceiling fan in her kitchen was her lucky horseshoe. It was a long necklace made from a strong magnetic steel; it was a possession that she'd kept since she was a filly for good luck.

Clover fluttered over to her kitchen and stopped at the countertop. She grabbed an aged blender and held it in her hooves for a little bit. She was about to plug it in before the top glass jar fell and shattered on the floor, leaving the broken shards of glass and nails that once connected it on the floor.

"Ugh, Damnit!" The Pegasus started carefully picking up the broken glass and leaving it on the countertop. "Stupid piece of crap..."

The mare grabbed a steel pot from her shelf and poured some water in to boil over the stove. After making sure everything was all set, she leaned an elbow on the fixated surface.

"Ouch!"

She pulled it away when a sharp pain stung her arm. She looked to see a sharp chunk of glass from the blender wedged deep near her elbow. "Ah! Shit!" The Pegasus gritted her teeth and slowly ripped it out, leaving blood dripping onto the floor.

"Ah! T-today just isn't my lucky day, is it?" Clover wrapped paper towels around the wound with a rubber band. She sat down at the table and held her quivering foreleg. The mare looked out a kitchen window and noticed that it was getting dark outside. She spread out her wings and fluttered towards the switches situated near the front door.

Clover tried to flip the switch with her shaking injured foreleg. Her hoof slipped and she ended up switching on the ceiling fan.

"Uh-Oh." The electric fan already began rotating at an abnormally fast pace, her lucky horseshoe necklace was swinging about. Clover attempted to flip off the switch, but sparks flew out and it only started spinning faster.

*SNAP!*

The spinning chain snapped apart and was flung off. It's direction was partially guided by the heavy horseshoe as it wrapped around Clover's unprotected neck.

"Agghh!". She fell to the ground. Clover gagged and choked; tearing at the wire with her hooves to no avail. The mare's eyes frantically looked around for anything that could help her.

Clover tried to get up onto her hooves, but the lack of air flowing into her lungs weakened her to the ground. Her eyes turned blood red as the pressure around her neck seemed to tighten. The pegasus' vision was receding into seeing blurred shaded of red and grey.

"H-help..." She weakly pleaded despite being alone.

"Agh?" Clover turned her head when she heard something fall onto the ground. A kitchen knife from the countertop had somehow fell to ground. Gathering any remaining energy in her, she crawled her way to the object. She fought back the urge to let her consciousness fade away as she crawled.

Putting all her strength into one last pulse of willpower, Clover lunged at the knife and gripped it tightly in a hoof, ramming her side into the stove as she did so. Droplets of boiling hot water from above singed her coat. She arched her neck upwards and started cutting at the exposed wire. Snap after snap was heard as the layers gave way to the sharp cutlery. Finally, the last layer broke off and she was free.

The Pegasus breathed sweet oxygen in gasping gulps as her senses returned. She looked up just in time to see the pot of boiling water fall ever the edge of the stove and slam right into her head.

Clover's body twitched while the scaldingly hot boiling water burned the flesh on her scalp to a crisp. The mare was blinded in an instant and could momentarily feel the steaming liquid searing her head until there were no nerves left to feel. She fell onto the ground with the steel bowl on her head, hiding her scalded face. Clover's body gave a few last dying twitches before finally going limp on the floor.

...

"Clover? Clover, I think I left my bracelet here." Candy knocked on Clover's front door. She impatiently twisted the knob and found it to be open. "Huh?"

The unicorn opened the door and her nose was instantly assaulted by the strong smell of burnt flesh. "What the hell?" Candy's eyes searched the room and stopped when she saw her friend's body on the floor, a cooking pot was on top of her head. Her lucky horseshoe was on the floor and there was broken glass strewn about on the counter. There was dried blood on the floor as well.

"CLOVER!" Candy tore off the cooking utensil and threw it to the side. The corpse's face was swollen and burnt, lacerations covered her neck, and her eyes lacked any of their former liveliness.

"N-no..." She held the body close in disbelief. "NO!" Candy's eyes were dripping tears onto the burnt carcass. The mare suddenly threw the body back onto the floor and ran out of the still open front entrance.

The traumatized mare sprinted as fast as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't care about any of the ponies wondering what her problem was. Candy ran until she finally reached her house. Candy kicked the doors open and sprinted in without bothering to close the door. She ran upstairs, knocking over a chair and a lamp on the way. The unicorn slammed the door to her bedroom shut and immediately started sobbing uncontrollably into her bed.

"Oh dear Celestia, why! Why me? I-It's NOT FAIR!" She collapsed onto the floor.

"I-I-I don't care anymore..." She got up and wiped her tears despite still crying. "I'm done... I can't take anymore. I'm sorry, but I just can't!" Candy opened her closet and took out one of Choco's old business ties. The mare levitated it and tied the clothing into a knot; a hole being just big enough for her head to fit in. Sighing, she tied one end around a wooden bar near the ceiling. She moved her workdesk directly underneath and stood on top of it.

"Guys, I'm coming."

Candy put her head into the knot and used magic to push away the desk.

...

El Silencio looked around in curiosity as he neared Candy's house. The stallion was just taking a walk around town before he planned on going home and spending another day alone. He wasn't sure why he decided to go around this way, perhaps it just reminded him of her. His cheeks flushed slightly at the thought of the silver mare. He knew that he was starting to become attracted to her.

"Hm?" Silencio noticed that her front door was open. "That's strange..." The former wrestler's curiosity got the best of him and he peaked inside. He quickly spotted the chair and lamp on the floor. "What if she's being robbed? Or worse..." The thought of anypony hurting his Candy sent him sprinting up the stairs without hesitation.

"Candy!" He called out her name. Silencio could hear gagging and gasping coming from the mare's bedroom. The stallion turned around and bucked the doors open to see a sight that made his eyes widen in a different kind of horror. The poor mare was hanging from the ceiling, gasping and choking. The earth pony didn't have to look any longer to know what was happening. He grabbed Candy and tore the tie away from her neck. Silencio held her close to him tightly.

"Huh?" Candy's senses returned to her. She looked around realizing that her suicide attempt had gone wrong, and feeling Silencio's strong forelegs wrapped around her. "W-what? No, this isn't what I wanted!" The mare was crying and trying pull herself away. "Let go of me!"

Silencio held her tightly. "NO! I'm not gonna let you throw your life away like this!

"I don't care! Let me go!" She pathetically tried to squirm away.

Suddenly, Silencio did the only thing he could think of. Closing his eyes, he hugged her. The stallion held her closely in his hooves and gently nuzzled his head into her shoulder. Finally, Candy stopped resisting and returned the embrace, sobbing wordlessly into his chest.

Author's Note: Again, I apologize for the delay and I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I will try to be more consistent with updates. What did you all think of that first real death scene? As always, please leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5: Me and You

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my characters. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: With this chapter, I'm trying to really develop and build upon these characters as well as add more interaction. I also want to build up the main storyline because so far it's basically been "Your OC's do stuff and one of them dies". However, I'm taking the time to use these first chapters to develop relationships and character personalities, the main plot will play a bigger role very soon. And please, PLEEAASE leave a review! As I believe I mentioned before, I'm writing an entire story with your characters, the least you could do is leave some feedback. In fact, I even mentioned in the OC submission to make sure that you can leave consistent reviews before submitting a character. I mean, only getting two reviews (from users with OC's in the story, anyway) in the span of like four days is actually quite frustrating. However, I would like to say thank you to everyone that has left some feedback. Everyone else, you should follow these fine gentleman's example and click on that review button.

Nail Quiverwoods trotted into Sunbeam's house alongside the mare. He looked around, it was a nice place. Nothing looked old or worn out, it was like every appliance was replaced by a newer version once one got older. The walls were painted a bubbly shade of pink.

Sunbeam closed the door behind them. "Shooting Star!" She called out.

"Hello, Sunbeam." A tall mare with a night black coat and curly blond mane emerged from the kitchen. Her belly was bulging and Nail could tell that she was expecting.

"Thanks again for babysitting my little Ocean Wave."

"It's no problem at all. Nail?" Shooting Star just noticed the older stallion.

Sunbeam smiled. "Oh, we're just hanging out. Isn't that right, Nail?"

Nail shrugged. "Yeah."

The black mare felt a bit odd about it, but decided not to question them. "Okay, if you need somepony to babysit again just call me." She opened the front door and headed outside.

"C'mon, take a seat, make yourself at home." The pegasus mare patted a spot on the living room couch.

Nail sat down on his haunches. "So... You've sure got a nice place here."

"Thanks! It used to belong to my brother, but he and his wife moved in together. Are you hungry? I was just about to make some dinner."

"That's okay, I really don't want to impose-"

"Nope, I won't be letting my guests go hungry. I was gonna cook up some hay steaks and baked potatoes."

"Sounds great." He turned to watch her trot into the kitchen. Nail subconsciously licked his lips as his eyes fell onto her flanks. She was bobbing them slightly as she walked, like she was trying to tease him.

(thirty-five minutes later)

"Dinner's ready!" Sunbeam chimed, bringing a plate of the hot meal to the kitchen table.

The two ponies both took a seat across from each other as they ate. Nail found the whole thing to be painfully awkward. Social interaction wasn't one of his strong points.

"So, what do you like to do? Outside of building coffins, I mean." Sunbeam asked, cutting a piece of hay steak.

Nail fell silent. What DID he like to do outside of building coffins? "Uh... I don't really do much. I visit relatives from time to time, if that counts. When I'm not workin' in the shop, I'm usually alone at my apartment."

"Do you like building coffins?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, is building coffins the only thing you wanna do with your life?"

Nail averted eye contact with her. He thought to himself for several seconds before finally looking up at Sunbeam. "My father was a Coffin maker. His Father was a Coffin maker. His Father's father was a Coffin maker. And his Father's Father's Father was a Noodle sales-stallion. I'm good at what I do, so why break tradition? Most of the time, what I do isn't pretty, sometimes I wish I spent my life doing something else, but it's what I'm good at and I honestly can't see myself doing anything else for a living.

"I... I understand. Uh..." She tried to change the subject. "How do you like your steak?"

"It's delicious." He replied flatly.

"So... It's getting dark." She looked out a kitchen window.

He glanced towards the window. "Sure is. I should get goin' after this, huh?"

"What? No, why don't you stay the night here?"

"Um, that's... That's really just too much-"

"Come on, it'll be fun! You said you're alone at your apartment, right? It'll be like a sleep-over. Please?" Sunbeam looked at the stallion with big, pleading eyes.

Nail sighed. "Alright, fine, I'll stay."

"Yay! You're gonna love it, I promise." She swallowed down the last of her steak and got up. "I'll set up the bed." She spread out her wings and fluttered away to her bedroom.

Nail sighed again and finished his hay steak. Getting up and pushing in his chair, the older stallion followed the pegasus up to her bedroom. He raised an eyebrow. Sunbeam was laying the blanket over two neatly placed pillows that were on a queen-sized bed. "Oh, hi Nail!" She chirped.

"Um, we're am I gonna sleep?" He asked.

"Oh, you don't mind sharing a bed, do you?"

"You don't have a guest room?"

"We used to, but now it's Ocean Wave's. Teal's old bedroom is still being fixed up, it's all dusty and messy. You wouldn't wanna sleep there, trust me."

"Alright, fine." He yawned and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

"Do you wanna go to bed now? It's a bit early but I'm still tired." Sunbeam asked, resting on her side across from him.

Nail shrugged. "Sure."

...

"Silent Wind? Where are you?" Fluttershy spread out her wings and slowly fluttered in search of her rescued friend. She and the stallion had spent the last hour feeding and tending to her animals. Last she saw, Silent was chasing an uncooperative angel throughout the cottage.

"I'm over here, Shy." He finally emerged from behind a hall.

"Oh, there you are- oh, oh my." A deep red blush enveloped her face. Silent was sweating and tired. The sweat dripped down and outlined every rippling muscle on his body, it gave him an aura of masculinity.

"I managed to catch the little bastard, not sure if he ate his food or not but at this point I really couldn't care less." The stallion lifted a forehoof and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Oh, t-that's nice..." Fluttershy tried to look away, but her eyes kept drifting towards him. Her eyes widened slightly when she felt a scent enter her nose. It was musky and should've smelled gross, but instead was alluring in a way she couldn't explain. "L-listen, why don't you go and g-grab a shower, it's getting a bit late and-"

"Oh, right, I probably stink now."

"I'll get you a towel, just p-please go."

"Alright." Much to Fluttershy's relief, he trotted away in the direction of the bathroom.

"Whew.." The mare collapsed onto her couch and let out a relieved breath. Quickly, she scanned her eyes across her surroundings to make sure the stallion was gone. Fluttershy rested her head back on the arm rest and relaxed her back. Abruptly, the pegasus' wings snapped to her sides. "Aahh, that feels much better." She whispered to herself. After reassuring herself that she wouldn't be caught, a stray hoof wandered down to her marehood. A blissful smile took form as Fluttershy started to pleasure herself to thoughts of Silent Wind. "Ooohhh..." A light moan escaped her lips.

"Fluttershy?"

"Eep!" Fluttershy ripped her hoof away from her intimate area in time to see Silent Wind emerging from the hall.

"Hey, do I turn the knob right for hot water or left? It's a little confusing-"

"Right, turn it right." The mare squeaked, her face as red as a tomato.

"Okay, thanks." He headed back towards the bathroom.

"Oh Silent Wind, why do you have to be so handsome?" She whispered to herself.

After a good twenty minutes of washing up, Silent Wind stepped out of the steamy shower. After thoroughly drying himself with a towel, he headed towards the living room and rested on the couch.

"Ah... This is great..." He sighed.

"Um, S-Silent?" Fluttershy appeared from behind the couch.

"Yes?" He turned to face her.

"I-I think maybe you should try and get some sleep. You're still injured and you need your rest."

"Alright, fine." Silent got up onto his hooves.

"Just f-follow me." She fluttered up to her bedroom, the stallion following suit.

Fluttershy's bedroom looked a bit more normal than the rest of her house. The sheet's and blanket on her bed matched the mare's fur. "Try and sleep here, okay? If you need anything just call me." Fluttershy was about to leave before Silent spoke.

"Fluttershy, is this your bed?"

She turned around. "Yes. Why?"

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Oh, I'll just sleep on the couch, it's not a problem."

"Nope, not gonna happen." He fluttered off the bed. "I'll take the sofa, you should have the bed."

"Oh no, I couldn't allow a guest to sleep on that old couch. It really isn't a problem, I'll just grab some pillows-"

"Fluttershy, I'm not letting you sleep on that couch. If you really care that much about me being comfortable, then here." Silent scooted over and patted a spot on the bed for her.

The mare's cheeks heated up. "Oh, that's really not-"

"Come on, I don't mind."

Fluttershy reluctantly climbed up onto the mattress and pulled some of the blanket over her. Her ocean blue eyes wandered towards Silent's resting form. The former guard was resting on his back with the back of his neck elevated by a few pillows, the blanket was pulled up just below his strong shoulders. She felt her blush intensify as she eyed him. The world "masculine" popped into her mind as she examined him.

"Fluttershy?"

"Y-yes?" Fluttershy looked away, hoping she hadn't been caught staring.

"Thank you, for everything. It's been great. For what it's worth, I think nearly cracking my head open was worth meeting you."

The mare's blush intensified even further. "Oh, thank you. I've really enjoyed our time together too, although I do wish we could've met under different circumstances..." She giggled. "But you're one of the kindest stallions I've ever met."

"Heh, I almost never hear ponies say things like that." He yawned. "Again, thanks for everything, it means alot. Goodnight, Shy." He pulled the blanket above his shoulder's and nuzzled his head into a pillow.

Fluttershy desperately wanted to feel him against her, even for just a little while. "Um, Silent?"

"Yeah?" The stallion turned around.

"Um..." Instead of saying anything, she smiled nervously and spread her forelegs out in a "Could I have a hug?" gesture.

Silent affectionately smiled and rolled his eyes before gently wrapping his forelegs around her waist in a hug. Fluttershy smiled and returned the embrace. He felt even softer against her fur than she imagined, but the mare could still the muscle in his grip. They stayed like that for at least a minute before finally pulling away. The female Pegasus let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes.

...

A pair of purple eyes fluttered open, and Candy's body squirmed as she awoke. "Mmm?" She awoke to the feeling of soft fur and muscle pressing against her. She opened her eyes fully to see that El Silencio's forelegs were firmly wrapped around her as the stallion slept. "Silencio?"

"Mhm?" He shifted and opened his eyes. "Candy?"

"What happened?" Candy got up and sat on her haunches. The mare took notice of the makeshift noose on the floor and everything flooded back to her. "Oh... I, I..." Tears started to fill her eyes.

He put a hoof on her shoulder. "Candy, it's okay."

"Thank you, I... I'm so sorry... First Choco, and now Clover... I just couldn't handle it."

"Wait, Clover? She's dead?"

"I found her body. I don't know what happened, but she's dead, that's all I know."

"Oh my gosh..."

"Thank you for saving me." She gently nuzzled his neck. "I'm sorry I tried to kill myself, it was selfish-"

"Listen, I can't even imagine what you're going through right now. I'm just glad I found you when I did."

"Me too." She giggled. "Come on, I'll make us some breakfast. Think of it as payment for saving my life."

Silencio smiled. "Sounds fair."

"Great." The two ponies headed down to the kitchen. "How do you like your eggs?" She turned on the stove.

"Scrambled. With cheese if that's an option."

"I've gotcha covered." She used unicorn magic to open the fridge and take out some cheese. "So, how'd you know I was trying to kill myself?"

"Your door was open and I thought somepony broke in."

"You were trying to save me, huh? Well, in the end you did."

...

Mural smiled as he trotted down Ponyville's streets. The artist was in a much better mood than usual, and he knew exactly why. "Ah!" He bumped into something. Or rather, somepony. "Oh, I'm so sorry..."

He was an older black-coated earth pony stallion. His mane was blood-red and cut short while his eyes were a similar color, his cutie mark was one of a skull with blood splattered on it. "It's no problem at all." The stallion eyed Mural oddly.

"Um, yeah...Hey, I don't think I've seen you around before, are you new here?"

"Actually, I've been here since birth, I just don't go out much at all. My name is William Bloodhoof." William held out a forehoof, which the artist promptly shook in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Bloodhoof."

The stallion grinned. "Just call me William. I must leave, but I think we'll be seeing each other again, very soon." William changed direction and starting trotting away.

"Uh, well, I'll see you soon too, I guess." Mural felt a bit strange about the encounter.

"LOOK OUT!"

"What?" Mural turned around in time to see an out of control carriage speeding directly towards him. The stallion raised a hoof and yelled in shock and fear before he felt himself being lifted from the ground by an invisible force. He heard the crash and fell back to ground in a daze. Mural looked up at what must of saved him. S-Star Flyer?"

Author's Note: Hey guys. I feel like the story so far isn't really going anywhere, so with the next chapter I really want to expand on the main storyline instead of what the characters are doing individually.


	6. Chapter 6: Entombed

Copyright Stuff: As always, I don't own anything besides my character. All other OC's belong to their creators.

Author's Note: After developing these characters enough, I think it's time to focus on the main plot. In this chapter (besides a few scenes) I want to focus on the main storyline and give some explanations for things. I would like to thank everyone that left feedback on the previous chapter, it's greatly appreciated. Just as a warning, I'm changing the rating to an M next chapter because there IS going to be sex in this story, starting with the next chapter after this one. I mentioned this before, but if you submitted a character to read about them being brutally killed off, you should have no problems reading about them having sex. As always, please leave some feedback, especially if your OC is in this story. I apologize for the long delay, an explanation is given at the end of this chapter.

"S-Star Flyer?" Mural stammered. Flying above him was indeed the mare of his dream. The way she was flying and the sunlight streaming from above almost made her look like an angel.

"Oh my gosh! Mural, are you okay?" Star Flyer asked, concern in her eyes.

The artist's eyes grew wide. "You saved me."

"I was following the carriage since it was going so fast, and I saw you and I just moved as fast as I could. Are you alright?" She spoke frantically.

Mural shakily got up onto his hooves. "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks to you." He blushed. In that moment, Star Flyer became more beautiful to him now than ever before.

"Do you wanna come home with me?" Star Flyer blurted out. She wasn't quite sure why she offered him that, but it felt like right thing to do.

His face reddened further. "Well, I c-certainly wouldn't want to impose, but if it's fine with you I suppose that would be nice."

"Great. Here, hop on." She turned around and flared out her wings.

By this point, Mural's cheeks were as red as tomatoes. "I-I'm not sure if that's really necessary, my legs are just fine-"

"Come on, this'll be faster." Replied Star Flyer.

"If you insist..." He shakily climbed up onto the pegasus' back and wrapped his forelegs around her neck.

"Hold on tight." She ran a few inches before taking off into the air.

Star Flyer's long wings flapped as the air rushed by their manes. Mural thought he would be terrified, but instead he felt a smile tug at his mouth. The rush he got from flying was unlike anything the young stallion had ever experienced, perhaps even more exciting than painting.

The artist felt a slight pang of disappointment when Star Flyer finally touched down in front of her house. The mare tucked in her wings and lowered to the ground so Mural could step off.

"Come on in." Star smiled and led Mural into her home. The two ponies both took a seat on the living room couch.

The mare felt her cheeks flush as her eyes fell on him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Mural smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

Star scooted closer until their fur was touching ever so slightly. She rested her head upon his shoulder and sighed. "Mural."

"Yes?"

She gently brought his face to her's with a hoof. "Mural, I-I'm really not sure how to say this, or if I even should-"

"If there's something bothering you, I'm more than willing to listen, Star."

The Pegasus took in a deep breath. "I like you!" She blurted out. Star turned away with a deep blush on her pretty face, awaiting his response.

Mural's eyes darted across the room and he shifted uncomfortably. "I-I like you too, Star. I realize we haven't known each other for very long, but you're a very good friend."

Star turned around, the red on her face having dissipated slightly. "Oh... A good friend? That's it?"

"Is there something wrong? Oh-" Realization hit Mural's face when he figured out what she meant. "Star Flyer, are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?"

Star shyly made eye contact with the young stallion. "What do you think I'm trying to say?"

His throat went dry. Mural tried to relax himself against the sofa. "That you love me?"

The Pegasus blinked at him blankly, not saying a single word.

Mural blushed again and turned away. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out right-"

"No, it came out just right. Mural, I know we've only known each other for a few days, but I like you. A lot. I think... I think I might be in love with you."

Mural smiled. Everything he had been feeling came out in a storm of communication, and it was easier than he ever imagined it being. "Star Flyer, I feel the exact same way! I knew I had a little crush when I saw you at the airport, but know that I've gotten to know you as a pony, I know it's more than just that. Star, if it's okay with you, it would be an honor to be able to call you my girlfriend."

Star wrapped her forelegs around his waist in a tight hug. "Yes, it's more than okay with me."

Before Mural could open his mouth to respond, he felt a soft pair of lips pressing against his own. The artist's eyes opened wide when his brain registered that he was being kissed. He moaned into her mouth and pushed his muzzle against the mare's.

The stallion closed his eyes. The feeling of her warm lips puckered against his was more perfect than he ever imagined his first kiss being. It could have gone on forever, but the need for oxygen rendered that impossible. Finally, Star Flyer pulled away.

Instead of saying anything, the mare softly nuzzled her head into his chest and closed her eyes. Mural released a content sight and lovingly looked down at the beautiful young mare embracing him. He smiled and snuggled his head into her shoulder, wrapping his forehooves around her torso. It didn't take very long at all for the newly formed couple to fall asleep in each other's warm embrace.

...

Everything was black. For as far as the eye could see, it was just miles of never-ending darkness. Candy's hooves tapped on the reflective surface like glass.

"Is anypony out here!" She called out. The mare looked around, there was nothing. Candy continued to wander throughout the ominously plain dimension.

Finally, she found something. It was just a small slip of paper on the floor. Candy bent over and picked it up, briefly catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror-like surface of the floor. Written on the note in blood-red ink was a list. It was a list of all that survived the plane crash, in the order that they should have died. The only thing off was that Choco and Clover's names were crossed out.

"They're both dead... Wait... No, this can't be right..."

Right below the two deceased ponies' name was El Silencio's. If this was some kind of list, and his name was right below them, then couldn't that mean...

"AAAHH!" Before Candy could finish her thoughts, the floor fell apart beneath her and she was free falling into the void below her. The floor had broken into small, rectangular pieces, each about the size of a brick. The mare screamed as she fell to her demise.

Suddenly, she felt something grip onto her hoof and pull her upwards. Candy looked up to see a bony hoof holding onto her own and somehow pulling her up. She couldn't see who the hoof belonged to, the being was wearing a cloak that covered it's features.

The unknown pony brought her to a small patch of the glassy material that hadn't fallen apart, and discarded it's cloak. The mysterious figure dropped her on the platform and landed across from her. Gulping, Candy lifted her head to examine her savior.

It was a stallion. His coat was darker than the night itself, his mane grey and thin. The pony appeared old and sickly. His ribcage was visible underneath his skin, it literally looked like he was just skin and bones. The stallion's red eyes were sunken in deeper than a crashed vessel at sea. His cutie mark was two scythes crossed to form an X, with blood dripping from the tips.

"Hello?" Candy foolishly asked.

For awhile, the creature remained silent. Until, inevitably, the equine opened it's mouth. Instead of speaking, it revealed sharp, curved needles in it's jaws.

Candy looked down at the floor and screamed. Blood dripped out of her eyes and made the only sound besides were shouts and gasps of horror. Her flesh starting rotting and peeling off of her face. She looked up the unnerving creature in front of and fell back onto her haunches, screaming.

"AAAHH!" Candy awoke with a shout. She was sweating and panting, looking around herself frantically. The unicorn was still in her living room on the couch. "It... It was all just a dream."

"Candy! Candy, are you okay?" Silencio ran into the living room.

"Y-yeah, it was just a nightmare, that's all." She shakily got up off the sofa. Candy looked at Silencio and remembered what her dream had entitled. 'He's next.' The words echoed in her mind.

"Candy, are you sure you're okay?."

"Hm? Yeah, I'm all right. I'm going out for a walk, why don't you stay here? I'll be right back, I promise." Candy abruptly grabbed her saddlebags and started strapping them on.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" He stepped forward, putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"I'm just going to see a friend, okay? I'll be fine."

"Alright, whatever you say."

...

Twilight Sparkle finished putting away the last book from her latest shipment. "That should be the last one." She said to herself as she levitated an encyclopedia into the last empty spot on a shelf.

"Hm?" She heard the front door open and saw Candy trotting in by herself. "Hello Candy, is there anything I can help you find?"

"Twilight, could we talk?" She put away her saddlebags and sat down at the sofa.

"Um, sure, I don't see why not." The unicorn took a seat next to Candy. "What's on your mind?"

"You've heard about that plane that exploded mid-flight, right?"

Twilight shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yes, I have. Why?"

"Before the plane took off, I had some kind of vision. A premonition, I guess. I have no idea why it happened to me, but it did. I saw the plane explode before it did. I saved myself and a few others too-"

As candy was speaking, Twilight abruptly got up and began pacing.

"Twilight?" Candy put a hoof on her shoulder.

"No, not again..." She whispered.

"Not again? Twi, what are you taking about?"

"No, no, NO! She said she would let this happen again!" The librarian cried out pulling herself away from the other mare.

"Twilight, calm down! What the hell is going on!"

Twilight took a deep breath an look away. "Nothing. Forget it."

Suddenly, Candy grabbed her roughly by the neck and pulled her close until their muzzles were nearly touching. "Look, if you know anything, anything that could help save me and my friends, you're gonna tell me. Otherwise, we're gonna have a serious problem."

The purple mare gulped. "Has anypony died yet?"

Candy released her grip. "Two, just two. Please, just tell me how to get out of this."

"I'm sorry, but it's not that simple."

"You have to have a book on it if you know what going on, right? Where is it?"

She sighed. "No, I know about this from experience."

Candy stopped and stared at Twilight. "What?"

"Do you know why I've never told anyone who Sky Sparkle's father was?"

"No, I don't. Wait, he's dead, isn't he?"

"Yes, but that's not it. It was four years ago, I fell in love a Pegasus named Sky Treble. He was a survivor of the Ponyville train station accident, but I didn't know that. He was the last one to die, I found out I was pregnant with his foal just a week after he passed." Tears brimmed in Twilight's eyes as she was forced to relieve those repressed memories.

Candy draped a foreleg around Twilight's shoulders. "Twi, please, just tell me what the hell is going on here and I'll leave you alone."

"Candy, when you and the other's didn't get on that plane, it created a rift in Death's design. You see, death has this plan for everypony, and it can't change. Everypony's life and death is interconnected, one pony living longer than he should could affect the deaths of others."

"What are you saying?" Candy leaned in closer.

"When somepony breaks the design, it needs to be fixed." Twilight replied as calmly as she could.

"So let me get this straight. Because we didn't get on the plane, death needs to kill us to fix his design?"

Twilight nodded.

Candy sighed. "Okay. Tell me how can stop it."

She looked away. "I'm sorry, but it's not that simple. The last time something like this happened was two years ago, and only three of them survived."

"How did they survive?"

"Only new life can defeat death. One of them was pregnant, and she survived long enough to give birth. The birth of offspring who were never meant to be born completely ruins Death's design."

Candy got up off the sofa. "I understand."

"Wait, before you go, there's something you need to know. Death likes to leave clues for his victims to lead them on. They're everywhere. If you can keep a watch out, there's a chance you could survive."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Candy was about to leave before a thought popped into her head. "Wait... Do you know who the father of Applejack's foal is?"

"She won't tell anyone, not even her friends. But something like this happened at around the time AJ found out she was pregnant, so I wouldn't rule out her father having died like Sky Treble."

Author's Note: I'm gonna be completely honest here, I pretty much had to force myself to write this, which is why I think it wasn't very good. It's not because I've lost interest in writing this, because I really do want to finish this story, but I just feel unmotivated. It's not just with writing fanfiction either. I really want to try and improve my drawing and get schoolwork done, but I just don't feel that motivation I used to have. I feel unmotivated and unhappy about everything, pretty much. The only thing I've been enjoying lately is listening to music and occasionally playing Black Ops 2. I used to think of this as just being laziness, but I'm starting to think there might be something else to it. So I apologize for this shit chapter and please leave a review. I'm not sure when I'll post another chapter, I'm gonna try and get help with whatever my problem is. I hope I don't sound like a little emo bitch here, but I felt like I should let you guys know about this, because it does relate to the story since I'm the one writing it. As always, please leave a review, even though this chapter was crap.


	7. Chapter 7: Explanation and apology

Author's Note: So, for those of you that submitted OC's, you're probably wondering what happened to this story, and I feel like you all deserve an explanation. Is it cancelled? Well, probably. Maybe, I'm still deciding. I sort of hinted at this before, but as I was writing the story, I fell into a depression. Things really only went downhill, and it pretty much left me with no motivation to write. To add to that, I was becoming less and less satisfied with how the story was turning out as I wrote it.

I may just cancel this story and start it over again. I don't know. I feel like a failure. I feel like I've failed you, and I've failed myself. Even though I don't understand why exactly people do, but I do have somewhat of an audience, and I feel like I've failed them. I've felt this way for months. So, I'm sorry. You all deserve a better explanation, but this is the best I can explain it. For those of you that read my other stories, I'm not sure when I'll continue those either.

You all deserve an explanation and apology, and now you have it. I'm sorry.


End file.
